


【山组】心上人-鮮奶丸丸

by Milkymaruru



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkymaruru/pseuds/Milkymaruru





	【山组】心上人-鮮奶丸丸

【山组】心上人-鮮奶丸丸

  
[ ](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/)  


#  [鮮奶丸丸](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/)

Archiveofourown：Milkymaruru  
  
  
FISH KILLER

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/satoplanet)
  * [归档](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索



##  [【山组】心上人](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/post/1e80885f_1c97ac927)

  
祝我生日快乐！（自割）

  


摄影师和小混混，平凡人愛情

  


10歲年齡差  


  


今天是他的生日前夜。暖冬在东京不太少见，尤其是今年3月迟来的雪，仿佛整年的季节都往后推迟了许多。正好是工作的第十年，又是30岁，本打算在家里冲洗一点胶片，再规划一下冬季行程。结果大清早就被一阵门铃吵醒。  


“你快开门啦！”门外有个嗓门儿大得要命的人又是拍门又是吼的，听起来下一步就要踹上去了。这才七点诶，大野看看表，天都还没完全亮。

  


一开门就有个黑乎乎的东西冲进门来，带着一身的寒气抱住只穿着睡衣单薄得不得了的大野。“生日快乐！”他兴奋得不行，好像上次给他过20岁生日的时候都没这么兴奋。那个时候只是因为能喝酒了，能和大野睡觉了，能光明正大夜不归宿了稍微有点臭屁而已。

  


大野没什么力气地靠在小屁孩怀里说，这才七点诶。“已经七点了诶！”小孩吱哇乱叫，“我早饭都还没吃，你快帮我热点什么东西啦！冻死了。”  


“我五点睡的……”他龇牙咧嘴地抱怨被选择性忽视掉了，啪塔啪塔地走去厨房从冰箱拿出一个苹果派。微波炉开始转的时候大野又回去睡回笼觉，剩了小屁孩一个人在厨房倒牛奶。

  


“我跟你讲哦，今天我叫了你好多朋友来，你前同事我也叫了几个。还有个人给我主动打电话来着，说要来，说你之前在他那忘记了一卷胶卷还是相机……不记得了。”  


“……那个人姓什么？”

  


“楽満。”

  


好了，这下彻底睡不着了。全世界他认识的楽満只有那一个人。

  


这小屁孩怎么回事，人家说要来你就让来啊？还是说你对我太放心，连前男友什么的都不屑去调查？

  


说起来好像是有这么回事来着。高中的时候他给自己表白，说我会做一个让人放心的男朋友的，你的手机照片前任啊什么的通通都不会管！你这样搞得我反而不放心了。

  


大野觉得很头疼，楽満什么性格他不是不知道，这次打着胶卷的旗号说不定就是要给他或者樱井一个下马威呢。可是……大野又望了一眼还在鼓着腮帮子嚼苹果派的人，算了，下就下吧，谁还不知道反抗么。

  


结果还真就没反抗。楽満带了个很会造气氛的女朋友，把大野那群知情的不知情的朋友都往他们那边带，樱井只要跟谁一说上话，马上就被带偏话题了。大野看他表情好像也就是笑笑算了，他正盘算着结束之后要怎么安慰一下，下一秒就看见小屁孩站起来，顶着一头炸毛的金发把啤酒瓶整个砸碎掉。

  


他也不说话，就似笑非笑地盯着楽満那一对，像是要用眼神把人身上凿穿一个洞。樱井眼睛就生得水灵灵的，生气的时候更是毫不含糊，一时间餐桌上都没人说话了。

  


坐得离樱井最近的女生默默地往右边移了一个位置。

  


“抱歉抱歉！”大野漫不经心地打着圆场，“小孩子不怎么管得住情绪，早上在我这点心吃得太多，精力用不完。”

  


“你口味可是不如从前。”楽満嘴角翘起来，“以前这种小屁孩儿可都是连安全区都进不了的。真不知道是着了什么魔。”

  


最后那句他讲得很轻，就如同在门外低头哀悼着什么的逝去一般。樱井听得很不是滋味，他有点难堪地紧拽住黑色毛衣的袖子，突然又冲出了门。

  


他在外面呆到了零点以后，暗自猜着人都走得差不多了才慢悠悠地决定回去。其实他心里是打着鼓的，楽満的话不得不说让他在意得快疯了。路灯的影子和树叶的影子亲密地靠在一起，形成柔和的饭团形状。

  


初冬时分的温度不够友好，樱井出门时又太过冲动，两手空空地在公园胡乱转着。要不回宿舍好了，他想，从这里走回去大概也就半个小时……可能要吵醒他那个早睡早起的室友了。  


要是没有一时冲动跑出来就好了，樱井难得地开始后悔，不，要是没有一时冲动砸碎那个瓶子就好了。也不对，要是没有在早上吃那么多苹果派就好了，要是没有一大早就到大野的家，告诉他楽満回来就好了。

  


要是没有接那个不速之客的电话就好了。是他搞砸了男朋友的三十岁生日，在那么多的朋友面前出丑。

  


“在干什么呢。”

  


“在吹风。”樱井头也不抬地，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地掉着，倔强地不肯扭头看来人。

  


“我都还没生气，你怎么就别扭起来了。”大野心里笑得不行，却不敢轻易表露出来。他把外套给小屁孩儿披上，又把热可可塞进人家手里，再一气呵成地站在对面把风口挡住。  


“跟我认识那么多年了，我喜欢什么你还不知道？怎么楽満说什么你就信什么呢。”大野有些无奈，“那他要是说今天来找我复合的，你是不是也得信得要命，然后为了我的幸福跟我分手？”  


“他这么跟你说了？”樱井一个激动就要站起来，被大野按住。  


“反正我就是不喜欢那个人。”又坐下来的那个人气鼓鼓的，“他那个样子好像就在说我们分了手你绝对不要比我好过。”

  


大野想起来楽満的性格，“好像确实是。”他老实承认，以前两个人吵架永远都是自己在道歉。

  


“要不要回去吃蛋糕？”大野不想继续回忆下去，扯开话题问樱井。樱井看起来很不情愿地点头，毛好不容易顺下来了。  


“对了。”大野好像又想起来什么，“那之后大家一起合照了。”  


毛又开始炸了：“我都没有和你照！”

  


大野笑得不行，“那请问这位先生，你要跟30岁的大叔拍第一张合影吗？”他举起双手把远处的月亮框住。

  


“十秒倒数。10.9.8.7.6……”他念念有词，转头看樱井，“笑一笑嘛。”

  


“老土。”樱井一把打掉他的手亲上去，亲一口又不够继续啃，大野搂着他的腰被小屁孩搞得直笑。

  


“照相还不如kiss来得实在。”樱井恶狠狠地。

  


“三十岁大叔的初吻还是我的，没楽満一点事！”

  


  


  


  


感谢阅读！

  


丸  


  


[#山组](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B1%B1%E7%BB%84)

  


  
2020.05.28  
评论：32  
热度：51

  
[←](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/post/1e80885f_1c985c64f)  
[→](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/post/1e80885f_1c92e1a2a)  


评论(32)

热度(51)

  1. [](https://ajie5572.lofter.com/) [a_JIE](https://ajie5572.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://motnorign.lofter.com/) [大错不要来](https://motnorign.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://adrianze.lofter.com/) [1条蚯蚓](https://adrianze.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://nomannowoman.lofter.com/) [咕嘟咕嘟气泡水](https://nomannowoman.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://arashituandan.lofter.com/) [blue fish](https://arashituandan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://namrachel.lofter.com/) [nam_rac](https://namrachel.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://zhimiaodexiaoyugan.lofter.com/) [废柴不废拖延症](https://zhimiaodexiaoyugan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://xibing190.lofter.com/) [襲冰](https://xibing190.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://yezhitiandubaifenbai.lofter.com/) [深海鱼](https://yezhitiandubaifenbai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://yingyou574.lofter.com/) [贏幽](https://yingyou574.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://ohma0415.lofter.com/) [ohma0415](https://ohma0415.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://zhiaifengmiao.lofter.com/) [歆梦璃](https://zhiaifengmiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://satoshitracy.lofter.com/) [satoshi_sho](https://satoshitracy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://sy413.lofter.com/) [sy](https://sy413.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://chacha-97.lofter.com/) [EXIST_57](https://chacha-97.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://a29226839.lofter.com/) [养了一只鱼](https://a29226839.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://martha-mayday.lofter.com/) [零下负十五](https://martha-mayday.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://aibanino2417.lofter.com/) [相葉大吉](https://aibanino2417.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://dahlia2015.lofter.com/) [紫藤藍月](https://dahlia2015.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://lihualuo969.lofter.com/) [栗花落](https://lihualuo969.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://baijingxian843.lofter.com/) [iew](https://baijingxian843.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://3104tynny.lofter.com/) [海盐草莓糖](https://3104tynny.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://lilyzhai.lofter.com/) [温蒂和小飞侠](https://lilyzhai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://jueduilingyu3104.lofter.com/) [想咬一口绝对领域](https://jueduilingyu3104.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://ouermaite887.lofter.com/) [芝芝芝芝健](https://ouermaite887.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://fenhongmicaidexiaoyugan.lofter.com/) [秋子](https://fenhongmicaidexiaoyugan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://fenhongmicaidexiaoyugan.lofter.com/) [秋子](https://fenhongmicaidexiaoyugan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  28. [](https://a656166.lofter.com/) [夢でいいから](https://a656166.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://yeyijuna.lofter.com/) [夜翼君吖](https://yeyijuna.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  30. [](https://yeyijuna.lofter.com/) [夜翼君吖](https://yeyijuna.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://zipwill.lofter.com/) [zipwill小姐的下午茶](https://zipwill.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://etefroid.lofter.com/) [炎寒](https://etefroid.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://ssssssssuki.lofter.com/) [satoshi釣魚部](https://ssssssssuki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://ssssssssuki.lofter.com/) [satoshi釣魚部](https://ssssssssuki.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  35. [](https://pingxiebenmingbukeni.lofter.com/) [唐茗彦](https://pingxiebenmingbukeni.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://youha210.lofter.com/) [战术西瓜](https://youha210.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  37. [](https://psuisui.lofter.com/) [米虫穗酱](https://psuisui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://yinziyi666.lofter.com/) [银子艺](https://yinziyi666.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://basituzixiujiang.lofter.com/) [鳄鱼的牙齿上沾了咖喱](https://basituzixiujiang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  40. [](https://sakurafanqie.lofter.com/) [茄](https://sakurafanqie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://momointhesea.lofter.com/) [桃和鱼112617](https://momointhesea.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://wuseaman.lofter.com/) [五色阿漫](https://wuseaman.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://saohki.lofter.com/) [ゆずな](https://saohki.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  44. [](https://madao454.lofter.com/) [鱼想鱼烦](https://madao454.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://zoushinanana.lofter.com/) [五指按蚂蚱( ´_ゝ`)](https://zoushinanana.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://0125-1126.lofter.com/) [山宅咩_](https://0125-1126.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://enomotohoshiko.lofter.com/) [打卡完毕吃面包](https://enomotohoshiko.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://taka530.lofter.com/) [taka530](https://taka530.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://minasereita.lofter.com/) [水濑零太](https://minasereita.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://wen90901.lofter.com/) [wen](https://wen90901.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多



© [鮮奶丸丸](https://satoplanet.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
